Wendy's Secret
by DragonMasterKnight626
Summary: when one of Fairy Tail's newest members turns out to be a vampire, I have to apologise for lack of comas at the first few chapters will be fixed eventually
1. Chapter 1

Wendy's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

This is actually the first fanfic I ever wrote after and the reason for it started when I found out that originally Wendy was meant to have a dark side so I wrote this Enjoy

Chapter 1: time between meals

Wendy Marvell The newest member of the fairy tail guild and the guilds third dragon slayer wizard. However Wendy was not a normal person or even a normal by dragon slayer standards she was a vampire, she hid this from everyone she ever met knowing she could be targeted for what she was, only Carla her best friend knew the truth about her and knew how much danger she was in. Since Wendy was a vampire if she was found out then she would be executed by wizards the magic council saw as wizards powerful enough to kill a vampire in a straight fight, these wizards where known as the 10 wizard saints which included a man of whom Wendy would have to see every day while she was in the guild, its master Makarov.

Today was the day Wendy's greatest secret would be found out by someone from fairy tail

Wendy was talking to Natsu one morning as they were discussing their time with their dragon parents and how they grew up under them when he asked her "hey Wendy out of interest why don't you eat any foods. I mean I know you eat air but I never see you eat anything else which is kinda strange where as I eat fire but I also eat other things where I never see you eat anything else" Wendy froze when she heard that, he was right she know he would notice because he was a fellow dragon slayer and he knows what she should have eaten she wasn't too worried he'd find out before because as she noticed she smelled like a dragon like Natsu did and in the end figured she didn't have to worry about him finding out, however today was worse she hadn't eaten in months, unfortunately a little part of her always knew the cait shelter weren't real, because no matter how long she spent around them even when she was a little hungry she never felt the urge to drink their blood but she had always just ignored this felling, but on to the problem at hand if she waited to find a drink she would lose control and might drain anyone she sees dry.

Wendy needed blood and she needed it quickly if she was to keep any sense she had to think about this 'I can't take the risk someone might die and if I get Natsu to swear on fairy tail to keep it a secret going back on that would basically be the same as betraying the guild and that's something he'd never do", so with that she led Natsu down a back ally and tried to think of the words to ask him asked him "N Na Natsu could you do something for me" he replied with "sure what do you need Wendy" "Natsu I need you to keep a secret for me and I need a favour" Natsu was a bit curious but when he turned to face Wendy it changed to worry. Her eyes had turned completely red and Natsu was feeling true fear for the first time in his life 'why are her eyes red, and what is this unsettling feeling', she the said "you can't tell anyone not even the master, on guild promise me this" his reply was hesitant "I promise on the guild" she thought 'okay I just need to do it, like a band aid just rip it off, tell him' the proceeded to say that "first of all Natsu I'm a vampire" Natsu was shocked he remembered all the things Master told him about vampires, how they were nothing more than bloodthirsty beasts that needed to be exterminated and that if he ever met one to tell him a soon as possible, as if on cue Wendy said "remember that you swore on the guild" the look on his face getting to her, Natsu grit his teeth he had been fooled by a vampire pretending to be his friend, pretending to be this sweet innocent girl the fact the such a monster could do that to such an extent that he saw her as a friend sickened him and he gave his word to such a creature tricked him, and furious with now revealed vampire girl. "so what did you want you monster" Natsu scowled at her, Wendy took those words at heart she looked up to Natsu so much hearing that from her idol made her break down crying "don't bother you just told me what you are monster you'd think that you can play us mere mortals like where nothing, I won't fall for your tricks anymore Wendy if that's even your real name" he spat at her "b but it's not a trick none of it, I love being a member of fairy tail and I love you guys too" her sobbing response. "Give me a good reason why I should believe you your kind are nothing but monsters and lairs" Natsu's grow and rage rising "well then how many vampires have you actually met" "excuse me" "you say vampires are nothing but lairs and monsters but how many have you met" "well one including you" "then you still know more vampires than I do so maybe your right about me what sort of phatic creature needs to leach off others to survive" she said in a sad and self-loathing tone with Natsu's mood clamming he took more time to think about what he had been told more and more 'so Wendy's a vampire but she's not like what master says maybe she isn't like that maybe she's just the Wendy I met and help us stop the nirvana the same Wendy who broke down when her guild disappeared and might not be like the others anyway after all she has never met another vampire in her life' suddenly it hit Natsu "wait if you've never met a vampire before then who turned you" Wendy looked down and said "no one it is true that if a human drinks a vampires blood they become a vampire, but I was born a vampire" "ok one more question and if I don't like the answer then" he was cut off by Wendy "but you said you would keep it a secret" "and I will your secret will go to your gave if I don't like answer I will kill you myself and no one will know you're a vampire not that it will matter then" Natsu's tone was darker than she had ever heard him say "what's the question" "how many people have you killed in your life" 'if you're really who you claim to be Wendy then you could never kill anyone' he thought Wendy surged at thought "I've never killed anyone in my life you might think I'm lying to you because I do have to drink blood to survive, but I'm not and it's because I don't need to drain people to get my fill, I just have to wipe their memory afterward and they feel a little tipsy from blood loss that's all". Natsu sighed "ok then Wendy that's fine I'll keep your secret and I promise I won't look down on you promise." Natsu said in his normal tone "now what's that favour you wanted earlier" "well Natsu I told you I never have killed anyone and that's true but now that I'm older if I go too long between feeding than I might drain someone of all their blood killing them and I haven't eaten in two and a half months" Natsu knew where she was going "so you need someone to help you well eat so you won't hurt anyone right" she nodded he then said "aright then you can take my blood as often as you need and this will be our secret" Natsu kneeled down so his neck was at her mouth level "start anytime you're ready to" her fangs pieced his neck drinking his blood as she was going he asked "so how often do I needed to do this for you we talking weekly here she responded 'yes weekly if you're up for it' Natsu was shocked "Wendy how come I can hear you think" 'It's because your blood in me allows you to read my mind and what I'm thinking relax it only works one way' "ok then", at that moment a blond hair girl walked past the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: tie her to a chair

Lucy was wondering where Natsu had run off to 'he said he was going to ask Wendy something this morning but that was a few hours ago so what's he doing now' Lucy was cheeking everywhere for Natsu she was walking past a back ally when she saw him. She was about to say hello but then noticed that they were kissing (that's what she thinks at least) 'who is that girl and why is Natsu kissing her ok so she's his height red eyes and wait a minute she has red eyes and not just that their glowing. But only vampires eyes glow red wait she's not kissing him she's drinking his blood' "Natsu" she cried when Wendy heard this she panicked Natsu able to tell what she was thinking so he decided he take charge of getting Lucy to keep the secret "I handle Lucy. It will be fine I promise" he turned to look at Lucy as she was worried she ran off with Natsu following her and Wendy stayed behind.

When Natsu caught up with Lucy she was in her apartment backed against the wall in the bathroom when Natsu walked in "ok Natsu what's going on I don't see you all day and then you're getting your blood drained by vampire what happened" Lucy said her voice laced with concern and fear "look Lucy it's complicated and I don't want you to tell anybody about her" as he said this he could feel Wendy on her way they're so he needed to make it quick. "her who you let a vampire bite you and now you're not thinking clearly Natsu we need to tell the master and you need to tell me who she is" he responded quickly to her "wait you don't know who she is" "well no" "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone and you have too promise on the guild because their on their way here". Lucy shudder at thought that the vampire was coming there "ok I won't tell anyone if you adequately explain yourself" when she was done she heard the door and a voice she recognised say "hello Lucy are you home" 'Wendy' she thought "Wendy you need to leave now, Get out of here" she quickly said Wendy went into the bathroom and came across the two "Natsu I know you I have to be involved but she doesn't get her out of here" she said "Lucy she's the vampire" Lucy's eyes widened out of shock she was unable to process she looked at Wendy who after locking the bathroom door said "it's true Lucy I'm a vampire" Lucy was unsure she looked at Wendy and was wounding what to think about her from what Lucy had seen Wendy was always nice and kind so of course she would keep her secret but before she could say it she was interrupted by Natsu who said "well if you don't keep the secret we'll tie you to a chair" "yes I'll keep the secret Natsu of course Wendy is my friend and I'll help best I can" she said Wendy was happy that two of her close friends would keep her secret and accept her for who she was when Natsu chimed in and said "if Lucy knows too it's only fair that you drink her blood as well" "hold on what" Lucy screamed Natsu answered "well Wendy needs a food supply to not lose control and I said I would do it on a weekly biases so if you helped we could switch from week to week" she locked at Wendy and said "what are the side effects" Wendy quickly said "none other than after I've well drinking your blood you can read my mind for the next 12 hours after that but that's one way" Lucy replied "well then I'll help you best I can I give you my blood one week then Natsu can give blood the next and we just repeat that ok. But before I forget what exactly does lose control mean" Natsu added "you never told me either Wendy" Wendy looked down and said "I don't know whenever it happens I can't remember afterward. Last time it happened to me Carla said that I tried to kill her but I don't know" Natsu knew she was telling truth he simply said "well we us around you won't have to worry about that ever again I promise" Wendy felt relived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Carla

The day started out normal Natsu and Grey in another fight which then ends when Erza gets involved but Lucy was troubled by something she heard yesterday 'I wonder what Wendy's like when she lose control she said that "I don't know whenever it happens I can't remember afterward. Last time it happened to me Carla said that I tried to kill her but I don't know" but if she did why didn't Carla runaway from Wendy and try to escape' Lucy looked over at Carla who was scolding Happy for god knows what then Lucy thought she would ask her "hey Carla can I talk to you for a minute" Carla nodded and Lucy lead her to the back room when she said "listen Carla I know about Wendy" when Carla heard this she broke down crying Lucy responded "I won't tell anyone I promise" Carla responded "no please Lucy if you know then please save me" "save you from what" Carla was quite to respond "Wendy" "wait I don't get it I thought you wanted to protect her" Lucy asked "yes I want to keep Wendy safe but that's because if I don't I'm going to die" "what why" "Wendy told you she loses control when she doesn't eat enough" "yes" that's not entirely true you may want to call Natsu over her" Lucy did as Carla said and got Natsu into the room without Wendy noticing what they were up to "so what's this all about" Natsu said Carla the said "about Wendy since you both now know you must do whatever you can to keep her happy and clam" "why" they both questioned "because if Wendy is put under extreme emotional Stress then she'll lose control. Well if that's the correct way to put it" Natsu asked "what happened last time Wendy lost control" "well as I said I don't think a loss of control is the right way to put it, because she doesn't lose control per say when she's put under stress her vampire side takes over I've seen it and if you want to know what happened the last time"

Flashback

Carla and Wendy were captured by the dark guild they were support to investigate Titan's hand (made up for this story anyone get the reference) they had them both tried up. Then the leader spoke "well look what we have here two mage rejects and look a talking cat how about we let your own watch you die" before picking up Carla and throwing her across the room then pick up Carla and began walking across to a table sit down and start Slamming Carla against it Repeatedly "let's see how long it takes for you to die". Wendy watched on as her best friend was being killed before her eyes and something inside her snapped, a dark magical circle appeared below her and started to transform her eyes going from their normal colour to a dark growing red, her hair turning black and fangs elongating anyone who saw her now could easily tell what she was, she stood up and slowly walked over to leader and darkly said "I believe that is mine" she said pointing at Carla who was broken and bloody the leader turned to look at her before dropping Carla and started panicking when she saw Wendy "y you're a v vampire" she said before one other guild member came running threating Wendy with a sword. Wendy started darkly laughing "so do you want to play a little game with me miss but before that do you want to see a magic trick" Wendy said darkly before the man behind her suddenly found his head removed from his body the leader looked at her dead friend and then to the Vampire girl "w what t type of g game did y you have in mind" Wendy evilly smiled at this "we'll miss the rules are very simple and if you win if you want I'll make you a vampire and you get to keep the stupid cat" she said looking at Carla who was witnessing the entire scene playout "but if I win then I'll drain not only your blood but your souls as well and in case it wasn't clear that goes for your entire guild so" the leader knew that if she wanted to live she would have to play "I'll play kid" Wendy could only grin "well then here's how it works we both pick a card and whoever has the highest card wins aces are losses if your opponent has anything below a ten anything higher and the ace wins if you have the same cards of different suits then it goes from clubs to spades to hearts to diamonds are you ready". The leader nodded and was about to ask about the cards but a magic circle appeared on the desk in front of her and 52 cards appeared face down Wendy said "relax I don't know what any of the cards are so are you ready" the leader nodded and drew her card she looked at it was the queen of diamonds Wendy then Proceeded to Pick a card she looked at the leader and said "well this could go either way for me" they proceeded to show each other there cards Wendy was holding the Ace of diamonds and said "it looks like I win" before the leader could say anything the other members of the guild walked into the room Wendy held up a small gem and said "first of all your blood as agreed apron" all the members of the guild exploded their blood compiling in to a wine glass that had appeared on the desk leaving bright lights were the guild members once were. "next your souls" she held up gem and the lights were absorbed into the gem "and that's it for our deal miss is done" she said to the stone before looking at Carla who had seen everything and darkly said "here's the deal Carla I saved you now and from now on you are to tend to my meals making sure I have what I need when I need it and if you don't I'll kill you" Carla nodded and Wendy then passed out returning to her normal self

Flashback End

Natsu and Lucy were not able to comprehend what they had just heard Carla say but there was no doubt that it was all true which meant they had to be more careful about what missions they would take Wendy on and make sure no one else found out "well then we have to keep Wendy safe and happy should be easy enough" Natsu said smiling not knowing Wendy had heard everything Carla just said about the incident with titans hand. Without a second thought Wendy came into the room closing the door behind her and hugged Carla saying nothing but "I'm so sorry Carla I'm so sorry".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You're no fun

Carla smiled and then and asked Natsu and Lucy to give them a minute as soon as they left her smile faded and she said "I can tell it's you your eyes are red" Wendy chuckled "you're no fun you know that right and that story was a bit too much for me handle" Carla scowled she liked Wendy she didn't like the person in front of her "I also know you're afraid of me and what I can do but that's what makes it fun. Your terror" Carla lost any composure she had at this point shaking with fear "w what do you want" Wendy smiled "that's better see I…I " she left it a few seconds but still with a dark tone said "listen Carla I'm sorry but that's not true I don't like it that you're afraid of me in fact I can't stand it your my best friend and I didn't want to lose you so I threatened you so you'd stay with me". Carla looked at her and asked "so you do remember it" "no not all the time only when I'm like this. When I go back to normal I won't but I don't like it when I'm like this I don't feel like myself and that I could do things I wouldn't usually do like what I did to that guild. If I always remember it I would feel guilty but like this I get nothing I'm not sorry. why what's wrong with me Carla " Carla said "it's alright I promise" when she locked back at Wendy she was back to normal and saying sorry again when Wendy had cleaned herself up they left the room like nothing had happened and re-joined team Natsu in the guild hall.

Over the next few weeks Grey and Erza were noticing that each week Wendy and Natsu or Wendy and Lucy would disappear for two hour a week every week like clockwork and they both kept wondering why and had a conversation about "well what if Natsu is helping her with her Dragon slayer Magic" said Grey "no if they were then Natsu would have said it out for all the guild to hear by now. It's something else that their keeping from us, a secret" Erza said "I highly doubt that Natsu would care about something so unimportant to bother keeping it a secret" "so if it's not embarrassing it must be dangerous meaning we have to find out. today we'll follow them" Erza said

Later that night they found them self's tailing Natsu and Wendy "I wonder were there going" said Grey "but more importantly why are they going this far out of town the trip alone takes 45 minutes factoring that in both ways they are only out here for half an hour" Erza said the followed Natsu and Wendy until they entered a bar "why the hell would Natsu and Lucy Bring Wendy here for." Grey was surprised at the fact the Erza was more angry now than he had ever seen her. they walked into the bar and saw Natsu and Wendy head for the back room Grey used his ice make magic to construct a key for the door and the entered the room and saw that Natsu was about to kiss Wendy (we all know that Wendy was about to suck his blood but they don't so let's move on) and Grey screamed "what the hell is going on here" Natsu panicked trying and said "it's not what you think I promise" Natsu said trying to hide Wendy "how dare you force Wendy to kiss you you indecent pervert" Ezra said Natsu heard this and thought 'wow that was close better just go along with their theory for now and make something up' "ah yes us dragon slayer's need to practice kissing or we would accidently blast who ever we kissed with magical energy" Erza and Grey looked over at Wendy who was nodding "wait then what was Lucy doing when she disappeared with Wendy "of course you need to adapt to each person so Lucy was here because" Wendy jumped in saying "well it's also different with people your romantically interested in so that had to be test how I'd react to another girl. Yeah that's it" Erza and Grey were both unsure about whether they should believe then a question occurred to Grey "Wendy you said romantically interested in so does that mean you're..." Wendy had thought about what she said 'oh crap that is what said but no truing back now best to roll with it' before saying "gay, yes I am gay and I am attracted to Lucy so 'ok where am I going with this' so could you not tell the rest of the guild" Erza and Grey were so shocked to learn Wendy's Secret (if they only knew the truth) Erza and Grey agreed before leaving Natsu with Wendy "well that could have gone worse" Natsu said "not really now they think I'm gay" Wendy replied "are you sure you're not" "excuse me" Well after you drink my blood I did notice a few thing you thought about Erza" Natsu implied "no, no well maybe, shut up and don't say anything to Carla about this"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: they were always going to find out

Over the next week at the guild team Natsu didn't talk about the incident at the bar they just decided enough not to talk about it so it was a normal day at the guild until master Makarov up to team Natsu with a mission "I have a mission here for you, you can refuse if you like" Happy then said "five what about me and Carla" "you two will not be going the only reason I'm even letting Wendy go is because you're going to need a healer, you're going after a low level Vampire" at his Natsu, Lucy and Wendy tensed up while Grey and Erza were begging to become enraged at the thought of it "Now since you're going after a vampire you'll need to know about them" they all looked at master Makarov "vampires are spilt into different categories there are the most powerful vampires able to perform shadow magic's these vampires are pure bloods which means there directly related to the original vampires there first were. Relax as most of the reports of the magic council all of these vampires were eradicated long ago, the vampire your dealing with is the lowest of the vampires a vampire that used to be human which is both good or bad for you, this is because if you kill the vampire that turned them they'll turn human again so if you can catch this man then find out where the vampire that made him is you can save him. But if he tries to attack you then you have full authority to exterminate him" after hearing what master Makarov said Wendy felt she had a duty to make sure that the vampire became a human again so she agreed to the mission after hearing that Wendy volunteered the rest of team Natsu agreed.

The trip to the town the vampire was hiding in was short and team Natsu was checked into a local inn when they arrived it was night time so they decided to stay there the night before going out to look for the Vampire in the morning. But Wendy couldn't sleep she so she thought about it 'I hope that this person is able to be a normal human being then I hope we can bring him back but he'll probably attack us on sight but what if it was just me he'd listen to me and I might be able to get him to surrender' with that thought Wendy got up out of bed and headed into the town what she didn't know is that Erza saw her get up and started to follow her.

As Wendy is heading though the town in to every back ally she can find she thinks 'where could this guy' be but before she could compile her next thought she was about to be attacked when suddenly a sword defend her it was Erza and her attacker was the vampire they were here to capture. "so you're the vampire we've been sent here to deal with come quietly and we won't hurt you and do the best to get you back to being human" the vampire laughed at this "why would I ever want to go back to being a nobody when I can be a god" he said Erza scowled at this "you're not a god your just a monster" "well then this monster will just have to kill you" he quickly rushed with a burst of speed faster than even Erza could keep up with and then kicked her into a wall he approached her about to deliver a final blow "well you call this a curse I call it a blessing being a vampire has increased my speed and strength bound anything I could ever achieve as a human" he was about to strike her when he felt a surge of vampiric energy when he focused on the source it was a girl with black hair, red eyes and distinguishable fangs when Erza saw the figure she thought 'I'm dead I'm going to die here I'm sorry everyone' she was preparing herself for her death when she saw a dark magic circle appear in girls hand and a dark magical energy shooting at her 'well good bye everyone' but to her surprise they hit the vampire that had thrown her against the wall when the vampire girl spoke "if you want to play with my friends lives that's fine as long as I get to play with yours" she said darkly (ok I'm a little tired of putting darkly after all of let's say Dark Wendy's lines so when she has black hair all her lines are said darkly unless I say otherwise ok, ok moving on) Erza was shocked she knew that voice it was dark but she knew it "Wendy you're a" she was interrupted by the vampire "you're a vampire like me so why did you attack me did you want to drink her well then be my guest" he said "how would you like to play a game mister" Wendy said nicely Erza looked at and the vampire said "like cluedo" she smiled "exactly like cluedo expect instead of getting thrown out for getting wrong you wind up six feet under" he was starting to get pissed when she said "if you lose you die but the same goes for me too" he looked at her he could tell she had more vampiric power than he so his only option was to except "I agree" she smiled darkly and said "well then the rules are as follow to win you simply have to roll the dice highest number wins" two dark magical circles appeared in front of both of them the both took the dice and rolled the vampire's die landed on 2 while Wendy's die landed on 3 "game over I win" she said before he turned to stone in an instant Wendy turned to look at Erza she was terrified before Wendy came close to her a said "you don't have to worry about him anymore Erza" she looked at Wendy unsure what to think Wendy was her friend but see was a vampire who just saved her life Wendy looked at her and said "not a word to anyone" Erza nodded before the now statue vampire turned to dust and Wendy was suddenly back to normal as Erza raised herself Wendy saw her and asked "Erza did you somehow beat the vampire unsure Erza said "well what do you expect from me" Wendy smiled and Erza thought 'I need to talk to someone and I bet Natsu would be my best bet'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Confrontation

When Erza returned to the inn they were staying at with Wendy she asked Wendy to stay with Lucy and Grey while she grabbed Natsu and dragged him into the bath room "what is it Erza we're coming to do the job just give us a sec" Natsu said still tried "Natsu the vampire that's been plaguing this town has been dealt with" Erza said "whoa Erza that's amazing you were able to" Natsu was about finish off when he saw the look on her face "no Natsu I didn't kill the vampire Wendy did" Natsu was shocked but knew he had to play it off "how did she" "she's a Vampire Natsu but I think you knew that already" Erza said "yes Erza Lucy and I knew that Wendy was a vampire and Erza I need you to keep it a secret too" "why Natsu after everything the master has told us about vampires why" "because she Wendy the girl we both meet the girl who saved your life come on Erza come on Erza it shouldn't matter that she's a vampire she's our friend" "Your right Natsu she's our friend and loyal member of fairy tail all the same so I will keep it a secret but Grey has to know as well and that conversation won't be easy" Natsu spoke "I thought you'd be the rough's conversation we had" "well she did save my life twice" "well then it's about time we told Grey then this is not going to end well" Natsu said that as they both left the room

Natsu and Erza both entered the main room to have a conversation when Natsu bluntly said "guys it's time for a team meeting" they all sat around the table in the room (and so there's no complaints they rented a room with 6 beds a dining table with 6 chairs and a connecting on suite ok) Erza spoke next there is something that needs to be discussed between the members of this table however in order discuss it well must all swear on pain of death that this information doesn't get told to anyone without permission form all other team members" when Erza had finished she had made it quite clear the stakes after that one by one all the Members of team Natsu agreed (apart from the two cat's which is what I'll refer to them as because this story is before the edolas arc of the show) "with that then I can say that 4 out of five people on this table already know of the information and Grey you're the only one that doesn't maybe it would be better if you told him Wendy" Wendy looked at Erza because she knew she knows and said "thank you Erza and if that's it then Grey I think you should knew that [gulp] I'm a vampire" as soon as Grey heard that it all made sense to him why Lucy and Natsu would sneak off at some point in the week with Wendy was so she could drink their blood "Natsu I'm goanna kill you" this surprised everyone including Wendy when she asked "wait what you're not angry with me" when Grey said "of course not kid the truth is my teacher aura was vampire (yeah it was easier this way) so I get it. But I bet it was flame brains idea to keep this form me don't deny it" and with that Grey and Natsu were in another fight while Lucy, Erza and Wendy were off to the side, before Wendy knew it all her closest friends knew her secret and didn't care about it at this moment in time Wendy felt at bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Information

When team Natsu returned from their mission after a single day master Makarov knew something was wrong thinking 'they shouldn't have been back this soon if they had to deal with a vampire and no one looks injured except Erza so maybe she dealt with the vampire' "welcome back how did it go" Natsu was first to answer "it went great the town is safe and the vampire's been dealt with" Makarov figured not worry about "since you handled that so easy if the guild gets anymore vampire missions we get will come straight to you first" they all stared at each other nervously "and as such will give you any information on vampires you like" Grey took this opportunity "master what kind of magic can vampires use" Makarov said "well none actually there vampirism enhances their strength and speed and magic but doesn't give them anything you can't do" when they heard this they all began to think why could Wendy do all that magic there train of thought was interrupted by master Makarov again "expect for the pure blooded vampires they have control over blood and shadow magic they are most known for being the most dangerous of all vampires" team Natsu came to another conclusion that the information that the master gave them meant that Wendy was a pure blooded vampire when the master noticed they looked worried he said "all the pure blooded vampires died 12 years ago they were hunted down by a team of all the wizard saints and an army of 4000 wizards all at least S class. However out of the 4000 only 5 came back alive" Natsu asked "out of interest what would happen is some survived" the master spoke "then we would all die the team that was assembled for the operation 13 years only dealt with 2 pure bloods" "what" everyone on team Natsu said "that's what it took to end pure blood in the past the multiple pure bloods there were killed by their own children I'll tell you more but follow me" he lead them to the back room of the guild "the reason for the attack was that wife was pregnant and therefore vulnerable the first 3400 wizards were killed by the husband and the rest were killed by the wife after child birth" at this the whole of team Natsu had thing to say "the child" Makarov "the child was the duty of the 10 saints even though she was a baby the child still was able to defeat nine of us only I was able to deal with this" "so you killed the child" "no I could not and because of this we may all be in mortal danger because I couldn't do what needed to be done" "so what were the two pure blood's like" Wendy asked "truth is I don't know" with this it sounded like the master was done but he added "if someone in your team is turned into a vampire we have protocols for that" "what do mean master" Lucy asked he explained "if a vampire joins or is already part of a wizard guild then it will be the masters job to deal with and the magic council cannot intervene oddly enough they set that policy them self's" with that master Makarov dismissed them as soon as they were out of the room he said one thing "Thank god they bought that she would kill me but then again it wasn't a complete lie"

Flashback (this was changed from the original story)

A girl appearing to be no older than 13 looked at Makarov the current master of fairy tail "I am going to give my child up to be raised by a Dragon however circumstances will prevent her having a full childhood with her" she said "why would do that couldn't you look after her yourself" Makarov said "because of the attack you know the one you took part in last week" with this a sad look passed Makarov face and she continued "I Know what you did was for the good of all Flore, I knew those vampires they were not good people and left alone would have covered the land in darkness, but if people find out about me having a child then it's over, you know what I mean mine and my husband life in this world can be explained without reaching the assumption that were vampires but if we appeared with a child people would start to connect the dots and well you know what would happen, but if we gave her away to become a powerful wizard we could see her at fairy tail one day" she finished her statement and when she did Makarov thought she was right "your right… and I assuming you already picked the dragon going by what you said" he finished "yes he is dropping her off now one last thing her first name is going to be Wendy she has blue hair and will be a sky dragon slayer I ask that you find her one day and get her to join fairy tail don't worry if she doesn't join right away but at least find her before her sixteenth birthday ok" with this Makarov made his vow to her "I Promise that I will find your daughter before her sixteenth birthday and convince her to join fairy tail and as that guilds master I will think of her like I would any of my children" as he made this vow a smile came to her face

End Flashback

"That was some time ago. I only wish Wendy could meet her mother but that will have to wait though I bet that her she would have been happy to see that Wendy has a happy life she can tell the guild when she's ready"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: no not again

As time went over the next month thing's continued with team Natsu going on missions the only thing that was out of the ordinary was that at one point in each week they would have a private team meeting at Lucy's apartment which was the only thing out of order. Mari thought it was a little unsure about why they were doing it 'something's been off with them ever since they dealt with that….' Mira's mind raced 'no if they then someone would have. It doesn't matter now if one of them is a vampire then they need to be dealt with' (sorry to all the Mirajane fans out there but she is the vampire hater of my story I figured I couldn't make it a member of team Natsu but it had to be someone close and if it was the master than would make it too hard to write a happy ending but no promises on that either) with that in her mind she Left for Lucy's apartment.

When she arrived there she noticed that Erza was surveying who was around she couldn't go unseen so she just causally showed up without a care in the world. When Erza noticed Mira was approaching she knocked on the window to signify someone was approaching so they finished up. When Mira entered Lucy's apartment she took notice of everything she saw 'ok by the looks of it Grey's had his blood sucked by how faint he looks so he's out'. With that she refocused her attention on Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Erza 'so It can't be Erza she was keeping watch so who' "hello I was wondering what Fairy Tail's strongest team did in their new meetings they looked at each other knowing that since Wendy had been taken care of then they decided to well make something up "yes today we're discussing team uniforms so I'm thinking matching colour schemes guy's" Lucy said to which Natsu and Grey said "NO" Erza thought to herself 'ok what's a convincing lie to cover the fact that we have a secret come on Erza think I mean what's going to take her mind of everything else I mean even Natsu had good line when … of course that's brilliant' Erza started to smile "well I'm sure Mira didn't just want to hear trivial things so how about we tell you a secret" Mira was surprised that she said this after all Erza know how much she hated vampires the rest of team Natsu looked at Erza as she said "of course if we tell you no spreading it around" Mira nodded and Erza said "well to be completely our own little Wendy is gay" Mira was shocked that's hardly what she expected when Wendy was just standing there smiling while thinking to herself 'this is not good for me knowing Mira that will be the talk of the guild in no time. 'No, no way not again I think I would have preferred she know I was a vampire than to know that I am … wait a minute am I or aren't I. no now's not the time for that' with that Mira was slowly lead out of the room by Natsu. When she left Wendy felt like she could just curl up into a ball for the next 200 years or so she would live that long but she just collapsed on Lucy's cough and hoped that Mira would keep it to herself "puff if only" Wendy said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Transformation

The next day was surprisingly normal it was as if nothing happened the day before which was a surprise to Wendy she didn't expect Mira from keeping the secret that was what Erza told her but she was pleasant she did meanwhile with Mira was thinking over last nights shock 'ok then so there using Wendy as diversion to pull attention away from the fact that one of themes been turned into a vampire so that leaves Natsu and Lucy. Looking over those two Natsu has his scarf worn more around his neck to conceal a bit being the only one to cover his neck therefore it's Lucy' (by the way not providing any background on why Mira hates vampire's) as Lucy walked into Fairy Tail Mira noticed as she went straight over to talk to Wendy 'looks like I'll have to end Lucy tonight' with that she continued her day as usual while team Natsu took a small job in town.

When the day ended Mira headed for Lucy's apartment knowing that they would have finished their job and Lucy would be home alone because Natsu, Erza, Grey and Wendy had all received an invitation to an S class wizard Party in the next town over thanks to Mira so that she could end her life. Unknown to her or Lucy, Wendy had skipped the Party because she thought it was unfair that Lucy wasn't invited but she still got the other's to go because she thought she would be enough to cheer Lucy and that they should have a good time.

When Mira arrived at Lucy's apartment Lucy was in the middle of one of her favourite books when she noticed that someone was outside, when she noticed it was Mira she said "hey Mirajane what are you waiting for come on in" when Mira heard that she went inside where she said in a dark voice "hello Lucy" Lucy was puzzled she never heard Mira talk that she could think of a word because it was Mira "Lucy I know" Lucy was a bit worried so she played dump "know what" Mira coldly looked at her and said "I know that you've been turned into a vampire" Lucy was a little relived that Mira thought it was her and not Wendy but that was quickly replaced by pure terror when she saw Mira's face it was more scarier than anything she had ever seen. "No Mira your wrong it's not" but before Lucy could continue she found that Mira had impaled Lucy with a blade Mira mere said "this is the last anti vampire weapon left in all earth land" Lucy looked down at the blade and tried to remove it but instead ended up snapping it in two making it useless "LUCYYYY" a voice came from the door and found it was Wendy when Mira noticed it was Wendy she said "Wendy don't go near her" when was over the edge nothing else had ever caused her so much distress "how dare you" Mira was going to explain before a dark magical circle appeared below Wendy and Transformed her, her hair was black, her fangs were elongated and her eyes were a deep red however unlike all other times her skin had turned white, finger nails had gotten longer and sharper and her clothes had even changed into a black suit with a matching black jacket. "t that's I'm impossible Wendy it's you but" before she was finished Wendy interrupted "coward trying to kill someone who trust you will deceit now come play a little game with me and you will learn your fate" Mira looked at her and she knew she was dealing with a pure blooded vampire "so you've always been a vampire Wendy since the beginning" Mira was coming to turns when Wendy resumed "it's a simple game we both draw a card and the highest card wins" "ok" Mira said she came to the realisation that she had just stabbed a close friend just because she thought something she was ready for death she deserved it "draw" they both drew Wendy Queen of hearts, Mira Jack of spades "I lose so I die now" she said in defeat but Wendy interjected "those were not the terms the terms were if you lost you kept this to yourself" Mira nodded as she was now bound by magic to keep the secret as Wendy walked over to Lucy she bit her lip she picked Lucy up and kissed her transferring the her blood to Lucy with that she said "Mira I needed you to help me" Mira replied "what do you need" "we need to keep Lucy locked up for the next two days so she can recover" Mira replied "why" Wendy looked at her and said "because I transferred some of my own blood to Lucy she'll become a vampire if she Drinks human blood within the next 30 hours and if she doesn't all my blood will do is heal her before it leaves her system" Mira replied "I'm sorry about this I shouldn't of oh no what's wrong with me" Wendy walked over to her as she had fallen to her hands and knees and Wendy said "it's okay I forgive you"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Aftermath

By the time Wendy was herself again Lucy was locked into a basement cellar of Fairy Tail with her and Mira standing guard over Lucy both not saying anything to the other in complete silence until Wendy broke it "Mira I want to know something" Mira couldn't even look at her "do you hate me now that you know" Mira didn't say a word while Wendy continued to break down "it's not my fault I'm this I'm not a monster I I'm just a person" Mira could not stay silent "no you're not a monster Wendy I'm sorry this is all my fault and you are your own person your right, your kind caring person and it's because of me that this all happened I tried to kill one of my friends just because I be lived something and you've been it the whole time and I was wrong about everything" when Wendy heard that she was at ease "no Mira this was nothing, no one dies and we forget everything and go back to how we were before" Mira responded "I would like that".

After a 14 more hour's down in the cellar Wendy and Mira were as if nothing had happened like the clock had reset when something popped into Mira's head "hey Wendy I was wondering what about what Erza said that night about you being you know was that even true or just a cover" when Wendy heard this she didn't know how to respond she was 12 for goodness sake she had never like liked anyone girl or otherwise so how could she even know she merely said "I'll get back to you on that one" "ok" Mira said with a smile when they both heard a voice "what where am I what happened to me" Mira was first to respond "Lucy is that you listen I want to say I'm sorry about last night" Lucy was about to ask when she flashed back to that night and remembered it and said "where's Wendy" when Wendy said "I'm right here Lucy and I'm sorry but we can't let you out" "what why" was Lucy's response "because after last night I gave you my blood so if you drink human blood in the next 12 hour's you'll be like me" "ok then but you have me out of here as soon as" Lucy said in response the both said "of course" when Mira began to say "Lucy look I'm s" she was cut short by Lucy "look it's ok no permeate harm done let's forget about it ok this never happened not Natsu Erza or Grey have to know right" "right" Mira said.

After another 12 hours Lucy was released "well I'll be fine right Wendy" Wendy replied "yes my blood has fully cycled out of your system so your all good and we don't say a word to Natsu Erza or Grey, but speaking of which where are they the party should have ended hours ago" Mira said "well the place there went to doesn't exits so they should only be gone for another day at the most" said Mira back to her normal happy tone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pureblood

When Natsu, Grey and Erza returned from their trip they saw Wendy and Lucy talking at the counter they went over "hey guy's how have you been" said Natsu the were about to answer when Erza cut in "where's Mira I cannot let a joke that sent us around wondering for five days go unpunished" "sorry about that but" Mira's tone going from normal to series "we should take this in another room" they all left for the guild basement once their Mira locked the door "the reason I sent you out was because it thought Lucy was a vampire" Natsu, Grey and Erza were worried about what she found out while they were gone. Wendy was next to speak "she found out I was a vampire" Natsu and Grey were a bit relived that Mira was ok with it but Erza knew how much Mira hated vampire's and knew something was done while they were gone. "Ok Wendy since everyone is here if found some information on pure blooded vampire's, first of all pure bloods poses a potent magic allowing them to control shadow magic's this makes them more dangerous than demon's. there is however a drawback with each stage of power they transform and their personality changes and as Wendy may know can't remember anything when not using their vampiric powers however they can use their other magic's, secondly once the reach any random age between 10 and 20 they stop aging apart from any non-pure blood who ether stops ageing when they reach 24 or when their turned, thirdly unlike all other vampire's the time of the day doesn't affect them and lastly they can enslave anyone whose blood they drink at any time after they have drank it" at this point the entire of team Natsu realised that Wendy could control each one of them not even Wendy knew that before. "Well that's new" Wendy said with the other's asking Mira "so is there any way around the last power" Mira then asked Wendy "so who have you drank from" Wendy just fiddled with her fingers and said "you and me are the only people in here I haven't drinking from" "ok then that's all I learnt so let's get back to the hall before we're missed".

"Before I forget Erza, Natsu, Grey I could use your help getting some supplies to the hall" Mira said when Wendy and Lucy left Mira started again "listen I don't think that Wendy should hear this but you need to each transformation she is capable of, is caused form emotional distress the time I saw her transform she did it out of pure shock and that's why I'm alive if the transformation had been out of rage she wouldn't of speared my life and her transformation would have been complete no pure blood can come back from that" they were taken back a bit by what Wendy could not only could she control them but the transformation that Mira was talking about would make Wendy a merciless killer and if it ever happened it would be permanent, Erza then asked "Mira what did you do while we were gone" Mira couldn't look them in the eye at this point when she said "I almost killed Lucy" the other two looking shocked while Erza merely said "well if Lucy still your friend after that there shouldn't be a need to press the issue. Let's head up before Wendy and Lucy notice we're not up yet".

Later that day Wendy was on her own for the first time in weeks consoling herself 'so most of my friends know I'm a vampire and they don't care which is great, but I never get anytime to myself anymore and Carla I never see her anymore she's always with happy and I still have to him about me what am I going to do' her thoughts were interrupted by master Makarov "lost in thought are you" Wendy responded "I needed to think about some stuff in my life" Makarov said "listen Wendy I know you're a vampire" Wendy was shocked and then scared "so are you going to kill me now" "no I've known ever since you joined the guild I knew your mother remember my story I told you. I took her child, you to safety I took you to Grandeeney a dragon to raise you it was better than any other parent I could find. (Ok I don't exactly know when Grandeeney adopted Wendy but for the story it's a few hours after she was born) I knew she'd raise you as her own" Wendy was a bit stunned for but got over it "do I have to tell the guild" he answered "that's up to you, but if you don't you will have to make an excuse about your age, as one of the 10 wizard saints I can tell you've stopped ageing" "you mean I not going to change I'll be like this the rest of my life" "yes. Right then I'll leave you with your thoughts" he said as he left Wendy alone again 'so what do I do now'.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: before the red moon

Wendy and Mira's relationship with one another was that as it was before which both of them were happy about, but Wendy was nervous about how she was going to talk to Carla 'it's like she's distancing herself form me but from what Carla said about me earlier that I was a danger to her I haven't spoken to her since then and happy what will he think of me now, he'll think I'm a monster a freak. Now calm down for a sec this is Happy where taking about here and Erza took it well, either way I have to talk to them' Wendy thought before she headed out to look for Happy and Carla.

Wendy spent the rest of day looking for Carla and Happy thinking over how to tell Happy and talk to Carla. When she found them Wendy still hadn't decided what see was going to say to them, She then saw them alone near a lake "hey Happy, Carla how are you" when Happy saw Wendy he was overjoyed "hey Wendy how are you it feels like years since we hanged out, I guess Carla and I have been a bit preoccupied ever since Carla wanted to hang out with me" Wendy then asked "about that Carla have you been avoiding me since the other's found out" at this point Carla looked normal even though see was terrified 'no why did she have notice that what do I say to her I can't upset her but. No Carla you cannot panic stay calm or else' as soon as the words left Wendy's mouth she could hear Carla's heart rate increase "so you have been distancing yourself from me" Happy interjected "why Carla, why would you distance yourself from Wendy" Carla merely said "you don't understand happy it's because" she was about to finish but then froze as what Wendy would do to her, Wendy picked up where Carla left of "because Happy I'm a vampire" Happy register it then remember everything he had ever heard about vampires and went into shock "get away, get away you monster, you freak stay away from us" Wendy was about to start crying when Carla slapped Happy in face and whispered "shut up you fool or she'll kill us both" after that Happy didn't stop "I'll tell Natsu I'll tell everyone about you, you freak" when a shout was "Happy stop" when Happy turned around he saw Natsu standing there "Natsu Wendy is a" Happy was once again interrupted "Happy I already know so does Lucy, Erza and Grey. Happy remember this is Wendy we're taking about" Happy then thought about what he just said before he jumped up and hugged Wendy saying "I'm sorry Wendy I shouldn't have said that I was wrong" Happy said clutching Wendy's black hair "no you're not little cat" she let the words hang there as Natsu and Carla had realised that Wendy had transformed into between her second and third stages (so I thought about it and where braking Wendy's transformation's into four stages:

Stage one: red eyes, black hair elongated fangs and memory regained of past transformations—side note: this was the transformation of chapter 4

Stage two: same as first stage however personality becomes psychotic—side note: transformation from flashback of chapter 3

Stage three: same as the other stages with the edition of white skin, elongated finger nail's as well as the power to produce any item of clothing —side note: transformation from chapter 9

Stage four: same as the other stages with the edition of bat like wings—side note: with each stage Wendy becomes crazier and crazier)

Happy looked up at Wendy to see her hair was black her eyes were red and her skin was white at this Happy became torrefied, Natsu said "relax Wendy we're all friends her just clam down" Wendy looked over at him "I think I'm the only calm person here" she said taking note of panic in his voice "please just don't hurt Happy ok" she looked down at the cat and smiled darkly "fine I won't hurt him but that doesn't you won't" with that Natsu remembered that Mira had said she could control their bodies from drinking their blood "no please let Happy go he didn't mean it he's sorry please" she began to laugh "alight then I'll see you all in a two days" then Wendy reverted back to normal. "What happened" since her black out it took her additional moment to realise what that meant she looked over to see that Happy was holding her shaking "Happy are you ok you're not hurt are" he shook his head "I'm sorry Wendy I won't say anything" Wendy only replied "no Happy I'm sorry" the two stayed like that for 10 minutes before reconciling and with that Wendy was hanging around Happy and Carla but when Natsu got back to guild he asked Mira about something "Mira is there anything special happening in two day's" Mira responded "yes it's the start of the red moon festival where the moon appears red in sky for a week why do you ask" "something Wendy said earlier" he replied at this Mira said "get everyone who knows and Wendy and meet me in the basement in one hour" Natsu asked "why" Mira said "because the red moon has special effects on vampire's so we need to talk, one hour basement everyone".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: prologue to the Red Moon

Once team Natsu was gathered in the basement Mira told them what she knew of the red moon "the red moon is also known as the blood moon because of its effects on creatures of dark magic, specifically werewolf's, ghouls and vampires" Mira said "so what's it do to vampire's" Wendy asked a little nervous "well it switches the your personality of you and when you transformation" Mira said "but that means that I'll" Wendy spoke nervously thinking about all the time's she transforms and how others were afterwards "be honest what happens when I change" Erza was first to speak "Wendy when I found out you were a vampire I was scared but not because you were simply a vampire, but because of what you did terrified me" before Erza could go on she went into shock. Noticing this Lucy and Grey took her back to the main hall while Wendy, Natsu and Mira stayed in the basement "there is a way around dealing with the whole personality change" Mira said "ok to elaborate if Wendy transforms during a blood moon your personality will remain the same" she explained with this Wendy had a question "ok so how am I spoused transform when I you know" Natsu and Grey saw what Wendy meant 'Wendy changes when she was under emotional stress but if she had her personality changed then how was that supposed to happen' Mira had solution she held up crystal "this is a blood crystal it will change a vampire pure-blooded or not to change the normal vampires with their eye's and teeth and the pure bloods to the whole transformation, it also works on werewolf's transforming them whenever they touch it at night" Mira explained "so I have to remain that way for the whole week" Wendy asked "no the crystal only works at night but the blood moon will have no effect on you during the day so we have to change you at sundown every night this week or else" Mira was saying but then was interpreted by Wendy "I'll might kill someone" she said depressed "relax Wendy it will be fine" Natsu said "but what if someone sees me like that, I've never even seen me like that" Wendy said shaking "well find somewhere quiet and all hang out there for a week games, fun the whole lot I promise that's our week" Natsu said when Wendy left the basement Mira restarted the conversation "Natsu make sure you have eyes on her all week we can't even miss her for a single second because even though she won't have her powers like that if she goes into night there's no way we can stop that homicidal maniac she becomes" Natsu nodded and headed back up to the hall.

(this chapter is a little short but it's the intro to the red moon)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Blood Moon Part 1

As the festival of the blood moon began its first day the guild Fairy tail continued its activates as normal not many member's taking time off for the festival as most went on missions more because of the higher reward due to the job being done during a nation holiday. "Aw man I really want to go on a mission" Natsu said "come on Natsu you said it yourself we're going to have our own party" Erza said "it's too bad the jewel reward for mission's this week is increased 30% to their normal price, I mean look at this place I've never seen it so empty" Lucy said as she looked around with only Gajeel, Cana, Juvia and Master Makarov were left in guild as the day went on other member's came through the guild but only to drop of contracts and pick new one's up. As the night drew closer a good 2 hours before sun set the entirety of team Natsu had left the guild and walked out of town "so where are we going" Wendy asked "relax Wendy I rented out an old cottage for this week so we could properly enjoy ourselves" as they drew closer to the cottage they entered it. The inside of the cottage was very modern lighting, sower, kitten however there were no windows "why aren't there any windows" Wendy asked "it's simple there are no windows so no one can see us" Erza said "ok that makes sense, so what do I do now" Wendy asked "well it's simple enough first we tire you down then when the blood moon effects start we transform you with the crystal" Erza said as Mira had told her what they needed to do "with that said once the process starts we have ten seconds to touch Wendy with the crystal" as this was said they knew they had 10 minutes before sunset when they tired her down they waited for the process to start with Natsu already holding the crystal slightly above her head ready to touch her with it, after a few minutes of waiting Wendy started to pulsate with this Natsu used the crystal on her and stepped back way for her with Wendy transforming into her froth stage. When the transformation was complete Wendy opened her eyes noticing her bonds were broken and she felt the wings on her back with that she ran to the mirror in the room and saw herself, her skin was white, her eyes were a glowing crimson red, her hair was black, her nails were extended as were her fangs and she had to bat wings coming out of her back, the others were a bit in shock they never saw Wendy transform like this "a are y you all right Wendy" Erza said stuttering "oh I feel fine" Wendy said Erza started to relax a bit with that "do you think that those wings are functional Wendy" Natsu said as he grabbed one and stretched it out "I don't know what about you Erza you think I could fly with them" Wendy asked "under no circumstance where in here because you cannot be seen and you can't fly in here" Erza said in her harsh tone "so what do we do for the rest of the night" Wendy asked "well Natsu said party so let's play some games so how about we go with Cluedo" Lucy said and with that they all sat down "ok you know the drill weapon, room and person and if your wrong you're out" Lucy explained with this Erza was in thought 'I know I have heard of this before but where' with this Erza kept thinking about it until she remembered

Flashback

"how would you like to play a game mister" Wendy said nicely Erza looked at and the vampire said "like Cluedo" she smiled "exactly like Cluedo expect instead of getting thrown out for getting wrong you wind up six feet under" Wendy said then continued "if you lose you die but the same goes for me too" he looked at her he could tell she had more vampiric power than he so his only option was to except "I agree" she smiled darkly and said "well then the rules are as follow to win you simply have to roll the dice highest number wins" two dark magical circles appeared in front of both of them the both took the dice and rolled the vampire's die landed on 2 while Wendy's die landed on 3 "game over I win" she said before he turned to stone in an instant.

Flashback End

At the memory of this Erza surged that night she was more scared than in her life even the tower of heaven didn't come close to that night she struggled to get the thoughts out of head as she continued to play the game. "So what are you going to say Erza" Wendy asked "the old man, in the library with the candle stick?" Erza answered they checked the card and Erza was correct however she couldn't even lock Wendy in the eye it was like she was paralysed 'get a hold of yourself Erza this is Wendy your friend relax' and with that Erza said "so what do we play next it's only eleven we can keep going" Wendy was next to speak "can I chose what we play next" they all gave her a nod as she took a look though the games that were there pulling out one "OK then chess tournament" with that they kept playing into the next morning "okay I'm wiped I'm going to bed" Lucy said as she slowly went to her apartment to sleep "well then I guess we should all get a few hours so we're good for tonight meet you all at the guild at 12" Erza said as they all went to their own beds to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Blood Moon Part 2

The next three day's went by father quickly for team Natsu as they kept to the same routine every night that but on the fifth day of the festival something went a miss, Natsu and Wendy spent the day with Happy and Carla during the day while Natsu and Happy went fishing, Carla and Wendy went into town for a bit "so what are we not talking now" Wendy asked Carla "no it's just I don't know what to do Wendy I want to help but I don't know what I can do and I feel useless" Carla said "it's also because I'm a monster right" Wendy said coldly with this Carla responded "no not you Wendy I care about you I do" Wendy responded "but you don't like the person I become" at this time Carla was silent and Wendy continued "I've hurt you and I can't make up for that but Carla but please if you want to leave me then just say so. Because I can't take Carla you say you'll be there but you're not and I don't care if you can't help I just want you to be there for me" Carla finally spoke "I'm sorry but your right I should be there but I am scared of her" hearing this Wendy grabbed Carla and made a promise "I will never hurt you again I promise" with that the two returned to their day in town. As the day came to a close Wendy and Carla were enjoying them self's they didn't even notice that it was only half hour till sunset.

Meanwhile Natsu was returning to the cottage like every other night that week when he entered he was immediately pined to the wall by Grey "where's Wendy Natsu" alerted Natsu looked around to find Wendy wasn't there "I don't know last time I saw her she was with Carla" at this point Erza was panicking and Lucy was terrified only Grey still had his wits about him only because he never saw Wendy lose it "alight then we go after her we see what we can do you and Me Natsu" with that they went out the door hoping to find Wendy before sunset.

Meanwhile back with Wendy and Carla were participating in the activates of the festival "so Carla what do you want to do next" Wendy asked as the two enjoyed the festivities "I think there's a spot one hill where you can get a perfect view of the red moon" Carla said "too bad I can't see it" Wendy replied Carla a bit surprised responded "what do you mean sunset's in 5 minutes and it's up this way" at this Wendy was taken back "no I lost track of time, listen Carla we have to leave now" Wendy said 'how could I forget Carla doesn't know about the blood moon she hasn't been keeping track of time I'm so stupid' she thought as she and Carla ran though the crowed they ran straight into someone "I'm so sorry" Wendy said as she looked up to see Cana "what are you doing running through people like there's no tomorrow kid" she said "please Cana I need to get out of here quick" with this Cana could tell she was panicking so he led her into the woods "thank you but you need to leave now" Wendy said with this Cana said "no way kid I'm not leaving you here alone" with that Carla caught up with the two "Wendy what's going on" she said with this Wendy said "the" was all she could say the Blood moon had risen.

"Wendy what's going on" Cana asked with Carla jumping in "the what you were about to say something" Wendy just smiled at them and started laughing "no, how, why" was all Carla could say as she was trembling "hello little kitty cat did you miss me" Wendy said while smiling sadistically "kid have lost it or something" Cana said as she looked at Wendy "a little bit both Cana but then again I am a little thirsty" she said "well then let's head back into town to get a drink" Cana said when she finished Natsu and Grey came out of the woods "just in time" Wendy said "Wendy you don't know what you're doing" Grey said as she started to laugh "no I'm fine here but Cana's just offed me a drink I intend to take her up on that offer, do you mind making sure she doesn't move" Wendy said as she made them hold Cana ageist all their wills "what the hell is going on" Cana said as she struggled "Wendy you don't have to do this just stop" Natsu pleaded with her "no I don't have to I want to now push her down to my level" Wendy said as Natsu and Grey did as they were told Carla watching on terrified "relax it will be over in a few seconds" she said as she started to drink her blood "ok Wendy that's enough" she drunk until Natsu and Grey felt Cana's body go limp "so much blood maybe I should spoil myself tonight" at this Carla screamed getting in front of Wendy "please stop Wendy just stop" she said as she was there Wendy was about to hit her before her hand stop right as it was about to hit her face. Wendy pulled her hand back to her side while Natsu and Grey felt they could move again with this Wendy clasped to ground crying "I'm sorry Cana for everything" with this Natsu said "it wasn't your fault she's dead" Wendy stopped crying and then walked over to Cana "no because I can save her, please work please" she said Cutting her wrist as she fed her blood to Cana with that Cana started to move again "yes she's alive, now we have to keep her somewhere till we know she'll be alright" Grey picked Cana up as Natsu sat down Beside Wendy "she won't remember what happened give her time tonight will be a bad memory" Wendy said "so she's going to live" Natsu said after that they returned to the cottage where Cana was chained up and everyone else just went to sleep.

The next morning when team Natsu awoke they heard Cana "how much did I drink last night" when they looked at her she was completely normal Lucy then took Wendy to the side "so why isn't she having an after effects like me with the whole 30 hour thing" Lucy said Wendy replied "it's because my blood brought her back to life and its effects ended after the first hour oppressed to just healing someone where the effects linger" Lucy stood up and said "it's a good thing she won't remember come on let's go back".

(ok I wanted to kill someone but that would have been too much)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Guilt

As the second last day of the festival began Cana left the cottage leaving team Natsu there "OK so what does everyone want to do today" Natsu said "well we could always check some of the games" Lucy said "sure might as well I don't see why not" Grey said with that done everybody got up to leave as Natsu let the other's go so he could talk to Wendy "what's wrong Wendy Cana's fine" Natsu said that's when Wendy snapped at him "that's not the point she died because of me it doesn't matter she's fine now I killed her, how can I ever look at her again it's my fault she died" Natsu said "but she's a" once again he was cut off "so what it doesn't matter I killed her I did it I couldn't stop myself and what if I do it again and what next time they don't come back" Wendy said before clutching her knees Natsu sat down beside her and said "Wendy I do have something to ask" she looked up at him as he said "how did you stop" at this Wendy froze 'how did I stop I shouldn't have been able to why, why could I stop' "I don't know leave me alone" she said as she ran out the door.

'When did everything get so crazy in my life' Wendy thought as she was running 'why does this keep happening I keep hurting people I care about, maybe I should just leave don't stop running and just go, it would be better for everyone if did' she asked herself before a dark voice answered 'what's the point there going to die anyway why not do it yourself and get some blood' with this Wendy turned to see who was there and saw herself as a vampire "no you're not here, you can't be" Wendy said looking at her other self "aw sweetie where do you think is here" with that statement Wendy looked around to see nothing but blackness "where am I" with this the other Wendy laughed and said "were in the scariest place in the whole world your head" with this Wendy backed up "what are you" with this the other Wendy smiled and said "you've never had a dark impulse your entire life no hatred, no envy, no desire, no darkness that your aware of, what do you think I am" Wendy stopped "your my darkness, no way I've felt anger pliantly of times" again Wendy was meet by laughter "oh really you do want to know what really think about half of your family" Wendy backed up as the "first let's start Cana I mean come on can anyone say useless drunk. Next how about Levy all I can say nerd and last but no means least how about Erza" at this Wendy yelled "no Erza's my friend all the team is" this too was replied with by a dark smile "I know but isn't Erza cute when she's scared" with this Wendy looked at her other with shock "oh please your me I'm you" the darker Wendy approached her a whispered "and we both know every dark little fantasy you've ever had about her, do us both a favour and ask her out" with that Wendy was returned to reality.

After an hour of running through the woods Natsu still hadn't found Wendy 'where could she be I hope she's alright' he thought as he kept running before coming to a stop when he saw her "Wendy come on let's get back to guild" when Natsu came closer he noticed Wendy's hair was black as he slowly backed up "Natsu am I bad person" she asked him "no you're not of course you're not" he said still backing up slightly she turned to face him even though her hair was black her eyes were normal "don't just say mean it" he gave a sigh before saying "you're not a bad person Wendy and do you know how I can tell" he said before continuing "you were able to stop if, if you were a bad person you wouldn't of stopped " with this she cheered up a bit and went back with Natsu to the guild hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: the next two day's

As the sun was setting the whole of team Natsu was sitting in the cottage ready to go with the crystal not wanting a repeat of last night the touched Wendy with the crystal as soon as the sun went down. "So what should we do tonight" Wendy asked there was hardly any response with what happened the night before everyone was still a little on edge "well I thought we could play another game this one's called poker" Lucy said trying to cheer everyone up "so does anyone know how to play" she asked before Wendy responded with the exact rules of poker and every hand imaginable with this Lucy asked "Wendy how do you know that" Wendy responded saying "I use to love playing card games with Carla" with that the whole of team Natsu sat down for a game. An hour into the game there was a knock at the door "Wendy go to the other room" Erza said Wendy nodded and left when Natsu opened the door he was greeted by Gajeel "what you guys up to every night this week you've disappeared so I want to know what you're doing" with this Grey interjected "we rented this place out to celebrate the festival" Gajeel wasn't buying it "I know something's up and I want an explanation form all of you" at this Wendy was thinking 'maybe I let Gajeel know about me how would he react' with this Wendy peered through the door however this proved to mistake as Gajeel saw her eye. "alright why are you harbouring a vampire" he said sternly with this team Natsu noted that Wendy was looking in to the room "Gajeel wait let's talk about this" Lucy said as Gajeel headed to the door "why you've been hiding a vampire and don't just see why I shouldn't kill it" with this everyone around Gajeel froze in the position they were Gajeel spoke again "you monster your controlling them" Gajeel then froze when he saw Wendy walk out "if you want me dead go ahead do it already I deserve it" she said crying "easy I already knew someone on this team was a vampire because of how weird you were all acting but I actually came here because I need help" Gajeel said and with this a frozen Natsu mumbled "s so wwhat do youu need" he said before Wendy unfroze them and then Gajeel continued "there have been attacks every night this week and it has something to do with the blood moon, as you guys know it has an effect on vampires but the creature responsible for these attacks is werewolf, so I figured since you guys had a vampire you could help" Wendy then said "what can I do to help" Gajeel replied "vampires have the ability to command some werewolf depending on how long the person's been a werewolf, if it's early on in the first year a vampire can command it and then the vampire becomes it's master however if it's over a year the werewolf can't be commanded, as for the blood moon it's forcing their transformations normally they would only have to transform once a year but can at will and usual won't even know what they are and I need help finding and identify the werewolf" team Natsu took in the information and all agreed to help Gajeel "ok then we have the next two days to find out who".

Later that night everybody went looking out of near the forest and places everyone was spilt up with only Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy stayed together to act as group to contain the werewolf and make sure Wendy wasn't spotted in her vampire form. The group looked for an hour before Natsu said "Wendy don't you have any vampire magic for this" Wendy replied "well I would have to be transformed for" Wendy started saying before realising she could access all of her powers "you know I wonder if I can track the dark magic emanated by werewolf's" with this Wendy felt around for the dark magic when she found it "that way 100 meter's" she said as they the three started running towards the site. When they arrived there they saw the werewolf (ok so werewolves in this story have the same look the same as normal wolf's only difference they are able to stand up straight ) "OK so what do I do" Wendy said "try to command it give it order" Gajeel said Wendy then calmed herself and said " **SIT** " her voice came out in a dark commanding tone and with that the werewolf sat down before Wendy then Wendy said in her normal voice "roll over" the werewolf did as told "come on" Wendy said and with that the werewolf came back to the cottage team Natsu were in. when everyone else got back Gajeel said "well it's under a year so Wendy it will do anything you say in and out of that from" everyone nodded before Natsu asked "so who is it" Gajeel said "we have to wait till morning to find that out and whoever it is break it slow" with that they all set out to wait out the night before Wendy asked "so Gajeel how do you know about werewolf's" Gajeel responded "one day I was out on a mission in a desert with the only interesting thing I had was a book on werewolf's so I read it and when I saw the attacks that had occurred on the first night I knew what we were dealing with" with that the rest of team Natsu just continued to wait out the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: the end of the moon and the start of Edolas

When morning came the wolf started to change back, as everyone gathered around to see the wolf change back it reverted into an average wolf "what the" was all the gang could say, "oh did I forget to mention that dogs and wolf can become werewolf's as well" Gajeel said noticing the shock "so what do we do with it now" Lucy asked "well since Wendy ordered it she's it's master in werewolf from, however since it's a wolf that transferrers over if you don't want to take care of him then you could give him to someone and he'd obey them in any form he takes but would no longer obey you" Gajeel said, Wendy simply nodded before she walked up to the dog and pointed at Gajeel and said "that's your master" the wolf instantly got up and sat next to Gajeel "okay kid" he said patting the dog (okay couldn't make it a character and so Gajeel getting his own werewolf before his own exceed I think it would be cool for lily to ride on a wolf) "you know I didn't even Gajeel could read" said Natsu as the made their way to the guild "should you really be talking about that flame brain after what you went through with Erza" grey said before Natsu shudder.

When the team Natsu returned to the guild that morning they were in good spirits with and things had returned to a normal state for them and things went back to normal… well as normal as can be for the fairy tail guild for the moment at least.

A/N: ok since everyone who goes to Edolas knows about Wendy I'm skipping to the start of when Natsu and Wendy get to Edolas because it's the same as the show and Gajeel still wants a flying cat of his own starting when they fell out of the sky in episode 78

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was the sound heard as four figures fell out of the sky, "my wings don't work" said Happy in a disappointed tone "how come you can't fly anymore" asked Wendy "I told you magic is a limited resource in this world" Carla said while Natsu was trying to free himself from his creator "oh yeah Carla your right but I don't feel any difference" Wendy finished before Natsu final freed himself and "let's go, we gotta find where they took all our friends" and with that the four then started to walk through the woods they were in as they were walking talking about the differences between Earthland and Edolas what they didn't notice was the hair colour of one their group changing from blue to black. After a few minutes of walking and talking Wendy said "there's no one here, we haven't run into a single person" as the others were looking to her to acknowledge her statement they froze in shock when they saw she was already fully transformed into a vampire (fourth stage) "what" Wendy asked not knowing why the others stopped "um should we tell her" happy asked "we'll tell her later let's just wait and see what happens" Carla said while they were talking Natsu told Wendy "nothing" and they continued through the woods.

A could of encounters later and hop over the some mushroom the four found themselves in a pumpkin house "I don't want to fall anymore" Wendy said "that's quite enough for me" Carla added "where are we now" asked Natsu as happy said "it looks like some sort of where house" "all though where well beyond the point of preventive measures let see if there are any clothes that we could use to disguise our self's" with that said the four started to disguise themselves as Wendy was changing into her disguise she screened at the sight of her black hair which got everyone else to pay attention "Wendy what's wrong" asked Natsu as Wendy ran over to a mirror in the room "how am I like this" she asked more to herself than anyone else "you've been like that since a while ago it may be because of this world but you've been like that since we got here basically" Carla said "we wanted to see if you were still you" said Natsu as Wendy heard this she calmed down and left her hair lose figuring the black hair was enough to pass for a disguise but protected the hair accessories for later use 'they look cute enough but for now the more hair I have to obscure my face the better' when Wendy finished her thought and then noticed Natsu looking out the window "see anything interesting Natsu" Wendy asked and his replied "it's fairy tail".

(Skipping to Carla's introduction of Edolas Wendy)

"we thought this world was the opposite of our own but that's not the case, if it were Mirajane would be acting differently but the biggest proof is right their" the person Carla was referring to was a girl who looked like a much older version of Wendy's usual look she had an all brown outfit consisting of a cloak, shirt and skirt plus brown boots with a belt around her waist attached to a magic crossbow "hey Wendy doesn't that girl look a little like you, well in the features of her face that is" with this Edolas Wendy took a look at Earthland Wendy and said "you think so" "are you saying that's me" Wendy shirked "this is bad, we should leave here as quickly as possible" said Carla "why what's going on" these people their not our missing friends this isn't the fairy tail we've been looking for, there not opposites their different people entirely, they've been Edolas citizens from the beginning, think of it like a parallel world having its own history and its own fairy tail" the others took shock to Carla's words, after saying that Carla tried to rush everyone out the door but was interrupted "we've got trouble the fairy hunter is here".

(Skipping to after Earthland explanation and out in the desert episode 80)

The group of four were running from a giant tadpole like creature that had just landed a blow on Natsu "no Natsu, you Sky Dragon Roar" Wendy yelled "no child you can't use" Carla was about to continue but before she could the sky dragon roar hit "do you think Wendy can still use her magic" happy asked Carla just would not respond to him as the creature got back up from the impact two figures overhead took it down, when the gang got a look at the two it was the Wendy and Lucy from Edolas, "yay scary Lucy" "thank you scary Lucy" after that Edo Lucy and Natsu got into a fight while Wendy found herself talking to herself "so thanks for saving us" Wendy said when Edo Wendy responded with "no problem it was nothing hunter wizard like me, besides Lucy did all the work" then a thought occurred to Natsu currently in one of Edo Lucy's torture techniques asked "what do you mean hunter wizard" she responded with "well I'm a vampire hunter" with those words the group froze "oh you likely don't know what vampires are, you see here there are certain Lacrima place on the individuals heart that are implanted in place on the individuals heart that turns blood into magical energy, because of this those who are implanted become bloodthirsty beasts the only way to stop them is to shatter the Lacrima in their hearts either using a strong force me I use magic wind crossbow that takes in the wind and fires it in magical bursts" "so how can you tell if someone's a vampire" Wendy asked with some fear her voice, the Edolas Wendy took the fear to be aimed at the vampires and not herself "well they have glowing purple eyes, fangs and rotting flesh their only kept alive by the magic powers of the Lacrima, they also can't die until the Lacrima is broken" with this Wendy became a little more calm 'ok if that's how vampires are over here then there's no way she can tell unless she see my fangs', "so are their vampires in your world" Edo Wendy asked " yeah our vampires have enhanced strength and speed and magic and the pure blooded vampires they have control over blood and shadow magic and wait what are those anyway" Natsu asked/ answered with this Wendy gave him an answer "well blood magic includes being able to manipulate blood and shadow magic is basically death magic on shot and you die if your human that is" the Edolas Wendy and Lucy were shocked while Carla was thinking 'why would you tell them that are you trying to get caught, I can't stop them though if I do I'll call attention to it, oh dear' "so how do people get turned into a vampire in Earthland" Lucy asked "oh well a vampire has to drink your blood then make you drink their own and then the victim is sent into a rabid state for 30 hours and if the drink someone's blood they turns" Wendy replied, "how do know if someone's a vampire in your world' Edo Wendy, asked as they made their way to town 'no don't answer that' Carla thought "oh well their eye's glow red" Natsu said as Wendy continued "and if their a pure blood their skin turns white and their hair changes to black or white" 'have they forgotten that this isn't the our Lucy or Wendy' as Carla was rushing though her thoughts the Edolas versions of Lucy and Wendy stopped in their tracks putting the pieces in place "why do you think they stopped" Wendy asked "I don't know we did just tell them all about ah" Natsu said "what" Wendy asked before Natsu went in close to her and said "do you think we gave them enough to realise you're a pureblood" "oh no" 'honestly weren't they even thinking' Carla's internal rant stopped when the Edolas Wendy finally said "that's terrifying that vampires are that powerful in your world" with that Natsu and Wendy gave a sigh of relief while the Edolas Lucy and Wendy exchanged a look with each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: suspicion

The group's walk through the desert was over for now as they had come to small town where the Edolas version of Lucy brought them to a magic shop, as Natsu was looking though the store with Wendy, meanwhile the Edolas due headed the corner of the store "so their Wendy is clearly a vampire" the Edolas Wendy said "they really thought we hadn't noticed, good idea playing dumb by the way, so you're the vampire hunter what do we do" Edo Lucy asked "I don't know but according to what they just told us she's dangerous, if she tries anything we take her down", in another part of the store happy was talking to Carla "so I have question" happy started "if it's about the mission then no" Carla said "it wasn't that I was just wondering why are you afraid of Wendy if you gave her permission to, well, you know" happy finished "fine I suppose you deserve that tomcat, that other side of her is terrifying granted but I've always had the feeling that one day she's going to kill me, but that's not the part that scares me the most, it strange but I feel that if she kills me she's going to suffer" "so your worried that she won't be able to live with herself" happy said, at this Carla simply nodded meanwhile Wendy and Natsu just found Natsu an awesome magic fire sword.

After their trip to the store Edolas Wendy and Lucy took the others to café Lucy because she wanted to her about her other self and Edolas Wendy wanted to observe her Earthland counterpart 'so she hasn't eaten or drank anything, time to show some neck see if she takes the bait' with that thought the Edolas Wendy brushed some of her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck, before this Wendy was lost in her own thoughts 'it's been a while since I just thought about all this things have just gotten more hectic from the moment I told Natsu what I was, but that's not a bad thing I mean he and the other accept me and I'm really happy because of that, but do they really treat me the same, it's like they walk on egg shells around me not sure when I'll snap or just lose it, I can't blame them for that though I can't even control myself sometimes, I mean look at the Edolas version of me she's strong, independent and I wonder what I taste like' she thought as she saw her Edolas counterpart's neck her drifting over it for a second before coming to her senses 'no stop it' she thought to herself, the Edolas version noticed the shift in her behaviour, the group was caught off guard by a scene made by the Earthland Lucy. The group then saw the Earthland Lucy being arrested by Edolas guards when the group was about to intervention when "open gate of the golden bull Taurus" the group just looked on "that's not fair why can you both use magic when I can't" said Natsu, when Taurus had taken down the last of the guards and was sent back to the spirit world was when Lucy noticed the group.

After catching Lucy up on the world of Edolas the group rented an inn room to stay in for the night, despite the mood of the group the Edolas Lucy and Wendy were going to depart from the group come morning, but the Edolas Wendy had to ensure one thing first that her suspicions about her other self were wrong and if they weren't if she was right with what she had thought, truth be told she wouldn't know what to do, the thought of it was terrifying her, after what she they said, the logical part of her brain was thinking why would they explain it if her other was one, but another part of her was thinking that she was enough at ease being around other versions of her friends that she didn't realise the problem or maybe she was just paranoid after hearing about other vampires that seemed more dangerous than the beasts she fights on a regular basis and that she was suspicious just because of her nerves.

The night the seven spent at the inn was over and the Edolas Wendy had seen nothing that would indicate danger from the Earthland group although her suspicions of her counterpart hadn't gone away leaving the group to go back to their fairy tail like Lucy suggested was the best thing for the two of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21: The challenge

(Skipping to entrance to the mine everything else is the same as the anime so I won't go over it again this will proudly be the last time as other events in the story differ)

The group of Earthland fairy tail wizards preceded though the secret passage to the kings chamber relaying on Carla's map to navigate the passage they can upon an empty cavern, "this looks more like a craven than a tunnel" asked Lucy "yes and I believe this craven is directly under the castle" Carla answered "I don't understand how you're doing all this but I'm glad you're on our side" Lucy stated "I'm perplexed as well, but as I said the map gets more and more filled in" "your amazing Carla" "well being able to find our way through here will be the easy part, what would be truly amazing will be getting in and out of the kings chambers undetected, as defenceless as we are now" Carla said plainly "now don't forget we can use my magic if we get into a pinch" Lucy bragged "so your gonna save us, Wendy is more likely to do that" Natsu stated "what are you saying the whole plan relies on Gemini" slightly aggravated "yeah yeah" he replied "is everything ok happy" Wendy asked "aye" happy answered, then before they could continue on Lucy was grabbed by something when everyone turned to look in shock Natsu was also subdued, before they were surrounded by a group of guards before the Edolas version of Erza approached them "so these are magic users from Earthland" when the five saw her they were stunned "it's amazing how much you resemble the outlaws Natsu dragneon and Lucy Ashley, take them away" "yes mam" the solders responded as the two of them were dragged away, happy Wendy and Carla then proceeded to go after them before they were stopped by Erza "great exceeds" she said before everyone started bowing "I'm horned to welcome you home" "I don't understand what's going on" Lucy said "mmm" was all Natsu could say "who are you happy and Carla I thought that you were our friends" Wendy said "we've most grateful for your help capturing the intruders" Erza said "why Carla, how could you" Wendy said as she started to lose herself in pure rage and giving off waves of magical energy "oh yes my lady, I forgot about you" the Edolas Erza said "the king has issued a challenge for a game" haring this Wendy's vampire side resided, having been over stressed she passed out "Wendy" Carla said as she and happy lost conciseness.

(everyone else wakes up where their suppose to)

When Wendy regained conciseness she was slightly confused as to where she was, she was sitting in a nice queen sized bed in what appeared what she could only guess to be the Edolas place "why aren't I looked up somewhere" she asked herself before being answered "because you are very important Wendy" recognising the voice she looked up to see Mystogan "Jellal is it really you, oh I'm sorry it's Mystogan isn't it" she said and he answered her "yes Wendy it is me and to fully answer your last question you are here because of me, you see I am the Jellal of this world but also its prince when I saw what my father was doing to this world in a desperate attempt to restore its magic I could not stand it so I travelled to Earthland to help stop him, I have come up with two ways to stop him, the first was to use the Anima in reverse and strip this world of its magic and the second was something I discovered later on and that is you" "me" she replied he then continued "yes you see the reason my father began to change was because of the fact that Edolas began to have its magic run out but there is a way" "how" she asked "as a vampire you are a magical generator and right now your mere presents has already given this land enough magic to run at maximum for 80 years" he said "how I'm not that powerful" she asked "the lack of magic in this world increases your bodies limitations because your magic power is constantly being drained by this world, it's not damaging you in the slightest and as such the king of this world has set forth a game to you, don't get me wrong I'm still ready to go with plan A if he wants to harm you in slightest but I think it would be wise to hear him out, draining this world of magic while a valid diction has the potential to cause chaos and confusion" but as he finished his explanation one question came to her mind "how did you know" she asked "know what" he replied "what I am" as she finished he didn't know what to say because it had to do with a mistake he made seven years ago.

(Flashback)

The young Jellal had just put his young companion Wendy Marvell to sleep with worry on his mind 'we've been traveling together for about a month and she still hasn't eaten anything, I'm beginning to worry. should I go to someone I can't take care of her by myself' as he was thinking but what he didn't notice was that young Wendy was stirring in her sleep, when he looked over to her he noticed that her skin was going pale "that can't be good, Wendy" he said as he rushed over to her when he got to her, he scoped her up in his arms 'now her hairs turning black, is something wrong, what do I do' as he was holding her eyes snapped open glowing red "Wendy what" he started to say but before he could finish she had pounced on him pining his arms, he tried to escape her grasp 'she's five years old how is she this strong I can't even move, what is she even doing' before anything else she had bitten into his neck and began to drink his blood, when she finished she passed out on top of him as he noticed she was passed he slowly pushed her off of him and to tried to stand but when he couldn't he rested himself on a tree unable to comprehend what happened, when he looked over he was still bleeding 'no I'm not ready to die yet, there still so much I need to do, I can't die yet' "Jellal" he heard a his name screened when he looked he saw Wendy looking like she had when he had put her to sleep, if it wasn't for the blood smeared on her lips he would've thought he imagined it, when she approached him he tried to back up further "no get away from me" Wendy ignored him as she wanted to heal him but as she got closer he struck her said and she started to cry, Jellal regaining his nerves thought about what happened 'what's going on she just attacked me and now she's crying, don't get it' he then went over to comfort her "it's okay, I'm sorry are you ok now".

A day after that he came to the concussion that he couldn't look after her, he didn't know how and not that he likes to notice he was unable to be at ease around her, so he left her at a village and went on his way. as time went on Jellal learned more about Earthland he began to go by Mystogan, as Mystogan went on to become an S class wizard his mind often went back to his young traveling complain Wendy the more he thought about her the more questions about what happened plagued his mind, that one incident of near death always caused him to shake when he thought about it. One mission Mystogan was sent in to wide out a vampire terrorising a town with that Mystogan went to researching what vampires were, when the master of fairy tail found out that one of his guilds S class wizard didn't know what vampires were, he called the entire guild to give the information on vampires and their dangers, he did make sure to make vampires sound as dangerous as they were so that none of their more brash members would take vampire job requests before they were ready, as was Jellal was keeping out of sight listing his mind was back to Wendy, as he heard more about vampires and that little girl he left behind to fend for herself, after the explanation and the request all Jellal did for mission requests were on vampires missions, part because the vampire requests were high paying allowing him to focus more on dealing with Edolas and the Anima, but also because of the vampire girl he left behind, it wasn't until years later that he finally met her again and it wasn't what how he expected it to be either, sadly he was expecting to find her on a job because she had gone too far or wasn't the same child he travelled with long ago and was now a psychotic monster, but when he saw her standing as a new member of Fairy tail the same way he remembered her, he was relived.

(Flashback end)

"A long time, I'm sorry I left you behind back then" he said as they continued to walk "but if there is anything you want to know just ask" at this Wendy was thinking about what she wanted to ask him "Mystogan I found out that S class wizards are the ones manly summoned for vampire requests, Mira know about a few things about vampires so I was wondering what do you know" she asked with this Mystogan thought about what he'd know and what Mira wouldn't "well let's see, how about the origins of vampires, pureblood families, blood surrogates and vampire slayer magic, do you know about those" Wendy shock her head as he went on "well first let's start with the origin of vampires, it isn't agreed when but the story is the same for the first vampire, a man who lost the love of his life prayed to Ankhseram for a way to bring her back to which Ankhseram gave, vampirism was the cost the being that if the man wanted to be above death then he would be a being beyond it which is why vampire purebloods have so many abilities it however to compensate for the power to be immune to death magic and bring people back to life plus the boost to other abilities, the pentiles of vampirism are the partial immortality and having to feed off other people to maintain themselves was the punishment that went with it, three individuals were made this deal, the games were introduced as a way for purebloods to fight each other without coming to a tie the dark however they can only be entered by one of the participants being a pure-blooded vampires. Next the vampire pure blood families names they are the Nosferatu, the Akhud and the Vermilion. Next the blood surrogates when a pureblood drinks the blood of a person there in love with the person turns into a blood surrogates which basically binds their life to the pureblood, basically the person won't die until the pureblood dies and any child they have together will be a pure-blooded vampire. Lastly vampire slayer magic it's basically the same as other slayer magic except if left can turn them into a pure blood however vampire slayers can only be people who have a hatred for vampires" he finished his exploitation to her she was contemplating the information she had received when the pair arrived at a door "well it's just though here, you ready" he asked her "yes" as they went through the doors.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Game in Edolas

When Wendy opened the door she saw a room which she assumed was the throne room due to the throne and the king of Edolas standing in centre in front of a table "welcome child would you like to play a game with me" he then signed for her to walk over to him which she did "I'm sure you know the situation of our world and how you can help, so I have proposition a simple game between the two of us with some stakes" he said "what are the stakes" she asked "if you lose the game I want you to stay here in Edolas, granted you would stay in luxury in the place for the rest of your days free to do as you please but considering your desire to stay with your friends if you win we will give you and your friends a way to get home, if the game ends in a draw we will still give you away home on the terms that you come back to this world for a week every ten years thus you get to go home and the magic of Edolas remains as such either way the band on magic will lift" he stated "and what about my friends" she asked "the safety of your friends is granted they will be returned home no matter the outcome or stay for a while if they like we have an amusement park in the castle" he said "whoa, so what's the game you wanted" she said "well first of all I would like you play a shadow game meaning that we both have to follow the terms of the agreement" to this Wendy nodded "the game we will play a simple game of rock paper scissors and I will only play paper" Wendy looked confused at this "let's say I beat you with rock or scissors the game ends in a tie okay" Wendy nodded and then as both them began the game.

As the two began the dark game Wendy thought about the mental aspect of the game 'I don't want to stay here so given the rules mean that if I play paper I can't lose, alright then paper' as the both said "rock, paper, scissors" wound up the battles outcome was decided "paper" "rock" the dark game then ended

Wendy being the victor of the game the king held up his end of the bargain "you have won and so here" he handed her a small device "that will allow you to travel between Earthland and Edolas child, if you ever want to come back feel free you will always be welcome in Edolas, now as for your friends I'll have a guard take you to them" with that said, once Wendy had left Mystogan said "why'd you make the game that easy" at this the king said (does this guy have a name at all, like seriously, oh as for the whole writing him being nicer thing I wrote him more like Makarov than how he was canonically) "I had to from what you've said she can supply this world with unlimited magic power, so whether or not she comes here again depends on how this world treats her, plus when you were talking about the girl it's clear that you hold her close to your heart" Mystogan just stared at him "you get along well I wonder what have you been up to with her" "father" Mystogan said shocked and he just started laughing "cheer up, this is the first time I've seen you in years let a father have his fun with his son, besides I may not be far off calling her daughter in lawwwww" he stopped when he noticed Mystogan killer glare.

(Meanwhile)

Carla and Happy were having a discussion with the queen of the exceeds and her attendants "you see we sent a generation our children to earth land after the queen received a premonition of the future of Edolas" the queen then said "yes I saw Edolas destruction islands destroyed the kingdom in chaos both human and exceed dead or dying and a girl with black hair standing over it all with a smile on her face, that's why I sent the exceed children to Earthland" at this Carla was shocked "did you say a girl with black hair" happy asked "yes a young girl with black hair and red eyes laying waste to this kingdom" 'Wendy' both Carla and happy thought, the queen then continued "so when you return to Earthland be careful" after Happy and Carla left to reunite with the others asked "your majesty why didn't you tell Carla she is your daughter" the queen then sighed "I will once we have located the other exceeds we sent to Earthland perhaps we should set up a camp in Earthland to find our people".

Back with Wendy she had made her way down to dungeon to release her friends when she got Lucy and Natsu out, the three were surprised by another three that entered the dungeon, "no way what are you three doing here" Natsu said "Gajeel got us out of the Lacrima in the plaza, and Erza suggested we bust you guys out, but is there something we don't know, cause I'm pretty sure that you shouldn't be out yet" Grey said but was then answered by another figure behind him "I ask for forgiveness in this matter it's just the situation has changed, for now though the king has thought of a nice apology gift to compensate" the figure was Erza Knightwalker to this Natsu asked "what sort of gift" she smiled at this "quite simply it's a fight between you and the 4 generals of Edolas for a bit of fun" after these words were said the members of team Natsu plus Gajeel all looked pumped about the prospect of a fight, it was at that point that fairy tail's Erza approached her counterpart and then "if that's the case then I would like to see how I measure up to myself" Knightwalker then nodded and said "I too would like to see that" before both proceeded to walk out, Lucy was about to follow when she noted Natsu, Grey and Wendy covering behind her "guys why are you doing that" she said "two Erza's Lucy I'm not going anywhere near that" Natsu said "yeah that's even worse than Wendy in full on vampire" Grey said "normally I'd be upset but Erza kinda scares me too" Wendy said with this Lucy pointed out "guys won't they be more mad if we keep them waiting" and as Lucy finished her sentence the three of them were gone, running to catch up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Grand battle

The group arrived at a level of the place that looked a lot like an area "here we are, allow me to introduce Hughes and Sugarboy along with myself and Patherlily we make up the 4 captains of the Edolas royal army and apologies but one of our comrades Patherlily couldn't help but already a match with your other friend" they then looked over to see Gajeel with another giant exceed they presumed was Patherlily "you start without us man" Natsu said "I wasn't waiting for you salamander, and second bonus I got a cat too" he said pointing at Patherlily "yes I would like to see the world were the prince has lived and the friends he made their and you Gajeel are a fine warrior I would like to work beside while there" then the Edolas Erza turned to him "so your leaving us Patherlily" he nodded "very well then this will also be a farewell, right then we will begin the first match when his majesty arrives".

The king arrived with Mystogan "I see everyone is rearing to go let's start this" the king said "going straight for a battle I'm starting to like this guy" Natsu said "well then I guess we'll go first" Erza said while gesturing to her Edolas counter-part, as the both started to walk towards the ring "I don't know how I feel about this" said Lucy "yeah it's either going to be awesome or scary as" said Natsu as he and the others sat outside the ring to watch their fight.

(due note they're not going all out like in the series as their stakes are much lower as such Erza won't use her fairy armour and break it along with her Edolas versions spear)

"Let's keep this simple, wouldn't want to cause to much damage" Edolas Erza said "fair enough" Erza said, they then started to charge at each other, their blades colliding both testing their brute strength "so we are evenly matched" Edo Erza said "yes I thought we would be even in this, the only way this battle will end is if one of us makes a mistake or gets lucky" with this they both backed off and began circling each other "yes a battle like this is a rare thing but there is another option to end this battle when we both can't go on" the Edolas Erza said before the both went back at it, in a furry of strikes between the two as they both seemed even the battle went on in a dance of blade on blade, neither one getting an advantage over the other without leaving an opening for their opponent to strike, however as the battle went on both using no magic and just their skills they both realised this battle would go on for a while.

1 hour later (during which time Happy and Carla returned to the group)

Both Erza's were still even in their battle, but to everyone watching it became clear that they were tiering. "how long do you think they can keep going" Natsu said "not long another few minutes at most, Erza's fighting someone with the same amount of skill as her, I can't tell if it's awesome or terrifying" Grey said giving the tactical aspect of the battle before Lucy said "grey your cloths" "when did that happen I haven't even moved that much since the fighting started".

Back in the ring the Edolas version of Erza got distracted by the antics in the stands, at this point Erza quirky used the distraction to give a powerful strike sending the spear flying out of her counter parts hands "it's over" she declared "indeed it is I was distracted for a second, though not usually a problem, because I was fighting you it was a mistake to think it shouldn't mater" with that they both walked back to the group.

The next fights between Grey vs Sugar boy and Natsu vs Hughes were less interesting then the two Erza's going head to head so they were talking amongst themselves, "in retrospective it's better to go home after this" Mystogan said "why" asked Wendy "remember that thing I told you about this world absorbing an amount of magic power from you, but it didn't affect your magic power" he said and she nodded as he continued "what I left out was where that magic normally is use, and that is healing, the magic being drained is the magic your body produces to heal any injury to put it bluntly anything that could kill a normal person will kill you while you're in Edolas" to this Wendy just surged 'sure I've heard I could come back from a few things but I can't actually imagine what it would be like to lose an arm' to this Erza had something to say "you're not usually this talkative Mystogan what's with you" he answered her plainly "while Guildarts does know a few things I am fairy tail's lead vampire expert and so I feel it is my duty, but don't worry about I'll shut up once we get back" 'I'm sorry to do this to you Erza it must be hard for you to be around me' at this they looked over to see that the matches had finished it seemed that the unfamiliarity with the fairy tail wizards ability to magic in such a way lead to Edolas captains losing their fights.

With the matches over the king escorted the group over to the balcony of the castle "okay then here these are jumpers (a small circular device with one button) the devices that will allow you to open your own anima to travel between Earthland and Edolas at will they do however require you to be outside when in use" with that said everyone said their goodbyes "goodbye father while I do have work to do I can at least promise to see you the next time Wendy comes to visit" Mystogan said "I must bid farewell to myself as well as you Patherlily I do hope you enjoy your time over there and remember to come back and once in a while" the Edolas Erza said to her old time friend, when they were just about to go when Wendy said one last thing "what about this worlds fairy tail" the king smiled "I sent an order this morning as of today magical guilds are no longer banned in Edolas and fairy tail is a fully legal guild so don't worry it all turned out for the best" with that the all activated their jumper and were sent back to outside Earthland fairy tail "the old guy was super nice" Natsu said "yeah he kinda reminds me of master" Lucy said with that all of them stopped and paused "let's go inside already it's starting to rain" Erza said as the rest followed

(Meanwhile back at Edolas fairy tail)

The guild was having a party about being made legal again, what was out of the ordinary was two new clients at the door "where looking to hire a wizard for a long term job" one said his parts of his face covered the only discernible feature being a scar near his eye "where looking for a wizard by the name Wendy".

AN (That's the end of this chapter sorry about the lack of exiting battle, over a week of trying to figure out what layout to use and I still can't figure it out, I can and will do better in future for now though that's the End of the Edolas arc and I'm taking a short break to fix up some of the starting chapters like fixing grammar and adding things so I didn't want to do that without finishing the Edolas arc, one thing I do want to say is that Wendy will meet her parents in future chapters and they are characters from the show, that's why I introduced the blood surrogate element because if I didn't another character would have to be a vampire)


End file.
